TDRotA: Goin' to the movies!
by Utterly Mootastic
Summary: When everybody is brought to the action for another chance of money, 20 teenagers are forced to face embarrassment, physical pain and mind games as Chris tries to get the most entertainment possible, while taking back the 'Action' to 'Total Drama'. Warning; includes unlucky Mike, jokes and the most fanservice to ever be in a television show. First story; trying my best.


Team Pink stood on the edge of the building on looking the shadow that was moving towards them; quickly. Soon it came into focus it looked quite like the TDA monster except for it was a lot bigger, scarier and it smelt worse. It moved next to the pink tower and put its face right against it, rubbing up against the building. The four contestants jumped back in fear as the monster took deep breaths, it opened its mouth wide revealing a massive set of teeth. Out of the mouth wriggled more of the small monsters that were inside as they slowly moved towards the group.

"Pass me my underwear!" Mike shouted, hands protecting his modesty as he sprinted up the stairs.

Suddenly the giant monster made a noise, before spitting out a mixture of snot, sweat and saliva all over Team Pink. Knocking them all backwards, seeing only one escape Zoey pointed at the rope tied to the building and started sliding down, Anne Maria followed and then Dakota. Mike grabbed one of the small crocodile things wrapped it around him before sliding down to the rest of the team. He smacked into the ground hard like the rest of them and the crocodile creäture ran free. He caught up with the rest of the group, gasping for air.

"Give me my freakin' underwear." He angrily said.

Anne Maria brought out the underwear before turning her back with the rest of the girls to let him get changed.

"Ow, this is hard on my feet." Zoey moaned.

"Well you weren't naked for ten freakin' minuets!" Mike responded. "And my feet hurt too."

"Just get over it Mike, nobody saw anything... except for that monster creature." Dakota laughed.

After that the mood chilled out, they have a decent conversation about how things were going and where al the freaking monsters out. Another main point was how were they going to get the monster's fluids off them, because every time they moved, it felt really weird; especially for the people who weren't wearing much like Zoey and Mike. Around this moment they realised Sam was missing, though it was probably like last time where he ended up saving the day. Team Pink continued on in the dark, looking for a sign of life.

* * *

Team Green gathered on the roof, surrounded by monsters; they had to find a way down and fast.

"My grandfather invented monster movies! I will destroy you all!" Staci yelled.

"You know what, lets leave crazy woman..." Cody whispered to Ezekiel and Dawn, before they started sliding down the nearest rope.

Cody and Dawn had to hold their dresses down as they slid down at amazing speeds, Ezekiel's toque flew off and then all ended up in some sort of pile as they landed on the ground.

"Two down now." Cody said. "Who's next?"

"None of us, we're gonna do this, eh!" Ezekiel said before bravely marching on... into a sewer.

"He totally is next..." Cody sighed.

"Says the crazy man wearing a dress without undies." Dawn winked.

They helped Ezekiel out the ditch before planning to circle the city set to find the helicopter, to win the challenge! They started to head to the edge of the city, walking down the pavement, ignoring the rather flashy cars that probably didn't work. Soon the pavement started to crack, the ground shook, the three of them held onto each other for dear life and the ground underneath them broke. They went falling into a sewer system, getting splashed by dirty water.

"We're so screwed..." Cody said.

"No we're not this is perfect! The sewers will lead us to the sea and that's where we'll find the helicopter around the edge, c'mon let's go!" Dawn shouted with glee.

"She does realise we're in sewage water up to our knees in dresses, right?" Cody asked Ezekiel.

"Oh god, what did I just step on." Dawn stated.

"I guess she does now, eh." Ezekiel laughed before the three slowly and disgustingly moved forwards.

* * *

Cameron, Katie and Noah were on the roof. Also there was the robotic lizard giant there aswell. So ya' know.

"We are in trouble!" Noah yelled before running into the building with Katie and Cameron, they started running downstairs.

"Ya' don't say!" Katie screamed as a massive hand smashed through part of the building.

"I do actually!" Noah shouted back, before he and everyone else got hit by a massive tidal wave of nasty.

"I want to literary die now." Katie moaned as she inspected herself.

Lying on the ground, the monster grabbed Noah, leaving Katie and Cameron.

"This is bad." Cameron said.

"Tell me something I didn't know..." Katie said rolling her eyes, before getting to her feet.

"Do you have any idea on what we're going to do?" The bubble boy stammered.

"Find the helicopter..." Katie shrugged.

The two of them started making their way out the building, trying to find the helicopter.

* * *

Team Red

Brick, Jo and Tyler easily made it down the building.

But it was very painful.

They fell off the top. Luckly they landed in a mattress factory and didn't break every bone in their body, but it still hurt like hell. They limped out the building hunting for the mystical unseen helicopter before they reached a road with a massive monster blocking it. The monster roared, charged and swiped at them, the group of three started to tun before Tyler tripped over his own feet and got caught.

The remaining two ran into a nearby building for safety.

"Oh, god." Jo gasped.

"Only us two left..." Brick said before heading out.

"Leaving already?" Jo asked.

"We've got to get to the helicopter, ASAP." He said, storming out the building Jo following.

They reached a dock; they had reached it, they had got there first; they were both still clearly exhausted, so they sat down and had a break. The black helicopter glimmered from the moon and they gave each other a hi-five.

* * *

Team Red

The four members of Team Red lowered to three. After their run in with a group of monsters Anne Maria's hairspray didn't save her and she was taken away by a group of robotic creatures. Mike, Zoey and Dakota were still running and were running fast, away from the horde of creatures. Anne Maria and Zoey had made peace over the time Vito had disappeared and were now pretty good friends. Once Dakota had recovered she still had a certain fondness for Zoey. Soon the monsters were out of sight. The three relaxed and immediately started talking.

"I still can't belive Chris made we wear this." Mike moaned.

"It's not that bad for us..." Zoey mumbled.

"Yeah, it's probably for fanservice, like Zoey's costume." Dakota added.

"Alright, so what do you think has happened to Sam?" Zoey asked.

"He'll be at the helicopter now." Mike said.

"I sure hope so..." Dakota said before the street blew up.

The creatures came out from everywhere; cracks in the street, from the sky even out of trees. Dakota was targeted, leaving Zoey and Mike alone hiding in a building, in the complete dark. The two snuck out the back and without being saw made their way to the nearest light source; the helicopter. They were the second team to arrive and were met by Jo's response.

"Nice undies Mike!" She said before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

Team Green

Cody, Dawn and Ezekiel were still going strong, despite slipping face first into the grime every other step. They were soaked in sewage and felt terrible. But soon they reached the end, but not before getting the exit cut off by many monsters.

"See y'eh." Ezekiel said, before charging through the monsters and drawing them away.

Cody and Dawn watched the guy in awe, before getting out. They slowly circled the island before finding the dock. Even though they smelt and were covered in sewage, they still laughed at Mike. Well... Cody stopped after remembering he was wearing a dress. The third team at the helicopter had arrived; all they needed was Team Black and White.

"So what happened to you guys?" Zoey asked, while Cody tried to keep his eyes away from her wearing only a bikini.

Dawn explained, leaving out the part about being face in sewage.

"Why do you reek of trash?" Jo asked.

"No reason." Cody quickly answered.

Everybody looked at him funny before leaning back and waiting for the last team.

* * *

"Well... here we are..." Cameron announced, as he saw the dock for afar.

"We've done it!" Katie yelled in joy.

However heading their way was a slight problem; one that was a bunch of monsters and a homeschooled teen.

Katie and Cameron started to run, but Ezekiel ran right into Cameron, before the two of them tumbled down before being carried away by the monsters. Katie sneaked to the dock, being the final one to arrive. After a hello with the other groups, Chris's voice came on again.

"Tiebreaker time!" He yelled "Since there is two left in each group, everybody will precipitate, pick one person from your pair!"

"Wait... Katie hasn't got a partner!" Jo shouted.

Right that moment, Katie's BFF arrived, gasping for air.

"Did you see those monsters?!" Sadie yelled.

The team captain of Team Black and White had arrived.

"Anyway the chosen one of the pair get in the helicopter!"

Dawn, Mike, Katie and Brick all got into the helicopter leaving Zoey, Sadie, Jo and Cody behind. Soon the helicopter arrived at a massive building. The four all got sent to a special room of their colour.

"Your challenge..." Chris announced, "is to survive as long as possible! Whoever can't hide from monster Chef, loses!"

* * *

Mike was in a complete pink room, knowing that he was going to have to sneak around to avoid Chef he walked into the darkness and flung the shining underwear into the pink room, so he could retrieve them after the challenge. He walked about slowly in the pitch dark, completely starkers, with nothing to cover himself with. It was cold, somehow even colder than the streets. However he could see nothing, it was pitch dark and was feeling his way around. It was at this point he decided he wanted his underwear, because if he was caught chances were he was going to be naked for a long time.

Then he saw Chef, running around in a robotic crocodile suit. Mike froze in his tracks.

If he got caught he could see himself being seen completely nude not by just Chef but by everybody. Letting his dignity take full control he started to sneak past Chef, hoping that he wouldn't hear him. Luckily Chef didn't notice him sneak past, Suddenly he saw a ray of light so he quickly ran into it, thinking it might be his Pink room. Instead he found the Green room.

"Oh, hello Mike... why are you naked?"

Mike quickly covered himself and turned round it was Dawn; thankfully she'd only seen his butt that was visible due to the light of the room.

"Well... my underwear shines... so it's the only way to not get seen easily..." He blushed.

Unexpectedly Dawn chucked him something.

"Their's my underwear, my dress is good enough." Dawn said.

"Thank you so much!" Mike stammered.

"It's okay, we better part now or it would be cheating. I wish you the best of luck." Dawn ran from the room.

Mike stood there for a second before a hand was on his back. Chef's hand.

* * *

Katie was sneaking around, using the darkness to her cover. She was quickly running down corridors and had seen nearly everything. She laughed when she saw Mike's pink underwear, she's spotted everybody's room and heard a lot of people. She had snuck around Chef five times and now was the sixth attempt. She got past easily, but she accidentally put her foot in a puddle and slipped into Chef. Chef's costume was glowing, Katie ran, right into a wall in the dark.

She was caught.

* * *

Brick was scared and paranoid.

He had grabbed a drawer off a wardrobe and now was welding it as a weapon, he snuck around the house before he caught a sight of the green glow.

It was Chef.

Brick started running away, Chef heard him; the chase was on.

Brick felt the walls; it was a dead end.

The pressure.

Brick shook in fright.

Something touched him.

WHAM.

All the lights in the house went on.

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS CHALLANGE IS TEAM RED!"

Brick had smashed Chef in the face with the door.

* * *

_Team Red_

"Good job..." Eva mumbled now in normal clothes; like everybody else but Brick who was still in his suit.

"Agreed." Scott said.

"Team Red is the best!" Tyler shouted.

The team started looking around their cabin that was large as a house; it was clean and was filled with the nicest foods, there was no bugs and it was incredibly warm due to the heater.

* * *

Team Green

They had the next biggest house, everybody was in their normal clothing but Dawn having just returned from the challenge.

It was a bit smaller than the last house, a bit dirtier and the foods were of less quality but it was pretty cozy.

"We did good 'eh, for once I didn't come last in a challenge." Ezekiel chirped.

"And I'm out of that stupid dress." Cody mentioned.

"My great, great, great grandmother actually..."

* * *

Team Black and White

The house was smaller, pretty dirty and the food looked okay. The house was okay.

"Good job, Sadie... getting lost _with directions._" Noah muttered.

"Hey!" Katie defended her BFF "She came and got us out of last place!"

"Stop fighting!" Cameron shouted for the twentieth time.

"Pfft. Not my fault they share a brain." Noah muttered.

"Well Noah, I'll have you know that..."

* * *

For the last team the house was a mess; the house was incredibly small, with one changing room and one other room with just one couch in it. Dakota immediately took the couch to sleep on, despite the mess on it. Everybody else was on the floor.

However there was one thing they could laugh about.

"Mike do those cotton panties have a teddy on the front?" Sam asked with the group in tears.

* * *

**So now that episode one has ended, we'll have a after match after each show; any questions give them! Go on, submit them!**


End file.
